Wait, What?
by Kuraihikaru
Summary: AU: Hi my name is Ko-I mean Hiruma Sena. Something about me? Um, my mother's side are all twins, my mother is a twin, Kong-oh, she's a Kobayakawa now. Oh, my father has a 1/2 sister who's 1/2 American. So I have lots of interesting family members, FemSena
1. Sweet Candies Café

**Wait, What?**

**Summary:** "Hello my name is Kobay- I mean Hiruma Sena, please to meet you all. Um, things about me that are interesting, I guess would be my family. My mother side of the family are all twins, my mother is a twin Kongo- I mean well she's a Kobayakawa now, and My father has a half sister who is half American, and so I have lots of interesting family members though I am an only child, and its pretty fun."

**Pairing:** Hiruma x FEMSena

* * *

><p><strong>YOU CAN SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE... I'M EMBARRASSED BY IT...<strong>

**KH:** Well this chapter is starting off with introducing some characters, the main pair won't meet just yet. And to those who are wondering: Hey when are you going to update your other stories? Why are you even posting a new one up?

**The Answer:** My friend won't get off my back; she's a HiruSena fan… I chucked out six ideas, some old, some new… and she finally agreed on this one. It was either this or a very tragic tragedy. And I don't do tragedy well…

**KG:** It's because she killed off most of her original characters in her own stories…

**KH:** Ah, say hi to Kill, no that's her real name, Killian… now, please get off of me… I mean it you weigh like 100 something…

**GK:** Don't pity her, she needs the exercise, her skin has seen as much sunlight as an angler fish! If she won't go out to exercise, I'll bring the exercise here!

**KH:** Sniffles, I'm being bullied… and she said she'd steal my gum if I didn't do this… my gum is my lifeline…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: **Sweet Candies Café**

A lightly tan elegant body, in a lace filled pink and white maid outfit, spins in a triple pirouette then sashays to the side and finally bows as she came to a stop. "So… what do you think?" a small soft voice, belonging to the spiky haired girl, asked a taller darker man, who was dressed in a yellow mustard color gi. She was a little out of breath from showing off her new uniform in such a fashion, but she stood straight as the wind played with her long flowing hair.

The man's short dreadlocks swayed a bit when he leaned forward; lowering his dark blue shades to stare into her bright honey golden eyes.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" he asked, his voice laced with venom.

"B-Because… I want to" she pouted, though she stuttered, she stood firmly as she stared into the darker brown eyes.

"Shit! Unko, talk her out of this!" the dread headed teen turned to a similar looking male, the only difference was that the other boy had a shaved head.

"I'm… a little… busy…ugh" the other teen grunted, two other teens also seemed in pain. Why, behind the struggling teens was a horde of males, all dressed in the same yellow gi. They were clawing their way pass the three teens, all chanting and panting the same thing,

"Sena-chan…" pink and red hearts were spilling from their eyes as they sweated and drooled.

The dreadlocked teen covered the brunette's eyes then one ferocious glare of death later the grounds were vacated… The ones that that were left was the dread headed teen, the small girl, and the other three whom formed the blockade.

The two others were a large man with short black hair, whom looked older than a high-schooler should, and a short teen with spiky black hair and a mole smack dab in between his eyebrows. They were shivering from fright and sweating from having kept most of the school's boys away from the innocent girl. And that was saying something, since they went to an all boy's school.

"What's going on? Why was everyone crowding here?" Sena asked, turning to the dreadlocked teen first then the other three as she took his hand from her eyes. "Agon-niichan, Unsui-niichan? Is there something wrong, Ikkyu-senpai, Yamabushi-senpai?" a worried expression marring her childish features.

"Nothing Sena" Unsui, apparently Agon's older twin, reassured the small brunette. But the small brunette just frown even more.

"T-that's right, Sena-chan. They were just here to talk to us, you don't have to worry about anything" Ikkyu blushed as he back Unsui up. They didn't even notice Sena clenching and unclenching her hands, her breathing becoming irregular.

Yamabushi was standing beside Agon, he noticed these emotions in Sena, but he kept quiet, it was a family affair, and he wouldn't meddle.

Agon placed his hands on Sena's shoulder and turned her to look at Unsui and said,

"Unko-chan, talk her out of it! Since she listens to you, and not me…" Agon growled and muttered.

"That's not true, I love and respect you both!" Sena pouted as she crossed her arms, still in Agon's grip.

"Hah, then you'd listen when I told you I don't want you working in that place!"

"But, what's wrong with working in a café?" Sena asked, shrugging his hands off and turning to Agon.

"A _**maid**_ café is where perverts gather! They'll do bad things to you" Agon accused as he stared down at the girl.

'Hypocrite… he does bad things to women all the time' the other boys thought, but kept silent.

"Perverts do not gather there! It is a very safe place to work, the environment is safe, the location, and my coworkers are all nice" Sena rebutted as she turned around to face Unsui, her eyes begged him to talk Agon into this.

"Agon, Rika-chan is working there too" Unsui tried to defend the small girl, he was always a victim of her bright pleading eyes.

"And Mona-chan" Ikkyu added, blushing and drooling as he thought about the large eyed girl, but he was mostly thinking about her large D-cup bosom, rather than her dark chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, but they can handle themselves. Sena, Sena is oblivious to everything! Why the hell do you want to work anyways? Shuuma-ji and Mihae-ba already make more than enough" Agon grabbed Sena shoulders again, and spoke into her ear, as if he were her conscience.

She turned around and looked up at him and said "I want to be useful, I want to do something productive. I don't want to be a burden anymore…" she looked away and turned to the rest "everyone can't protect me forever… I need to learn to grow up, like you said Nii-chan, I'm oblivious, to everything… I know I'm missing something when someone says 'It's fine Sena-chan' or 'Don't worry about it Sena-chan' but the worst is ' I'll fix it Sena-chan.' Well guess what, I want to fix it, if the problem lies within me! I want to be able to… I want to help" she turned to them all, tears spilling from her large eyes.

"… Tch…" Agon turned to look away, he knew he couldn't look her in the eyes when she got that way.

"Agon-nii, please… Please, let me do this… I want to do something, and this job is perfect for me, all I have to do is wait tables, the worst I could do is mix up orders" Sena begged, grabbing his large hand within her small ones.

"That's not what I'm worried about" Agon squeezed her hands.

"If it's about people touching me, you know no one can, ever since the bullying, I learned to avoid them, bad people" Sena tugged on his sleeve, she still looking up at Agon, but Agon won't face her.

'The only reason they bullied her was because they thought Sena-chan was a boy… when she turned twelve… those bullies became stalkers…' Yamabushi remembered the small Sena who came over to their middle school all beat up and bruised with bandages, and then one day she came to them… a woman… with so many people _**trailing**_ her… Agon blew a gasket both times, the first time he just beat everyone. The other time he had almost committed_** mass**_ murder…

"Agon" Unsui sighed, Agon turned to all three men, they were all on Sena's side now, literally, and figuratively.

"Tch… those trashes better not touch you…" Agon muttered.

"W-wait, does that mean, you-you'll let me! ?" Sena asked as her eyes lit up, sparkling like fine gold.

"…Yeah…" Agon lifted his head up to the sky and rolled his eyes.

"**Arigato! Suki, Agon-nii dai suki**!" (Thank-you! Like, I love big brother Agon!) Sena glomped Agon, and kicked her legs happily as she hung/ swung from his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, you better quit if anything happens" Agon hugged the small girl, picking her up and ruffled her hair, making her spikes even more messier than they were before.

"**Hai**…" (yes sir…) Sena rolled her eyes and smiled as he let her down.

"Thank-you, **mina-tachi** (everyone)!" Sena hugged them all. Ikkyu and Yamabushi blushed.

"Well, I have to go now, and tell them I want the job" Sena smiled as she leaned her body to the side as she grinned and giggled.

"Wait, Sena, before you go, did you ask Mamoru?" Unsui asked, knowing that Sena still has one more older family member to ask.

"Mamoru-niichan? Oh, he agreed in an instant, all I had to do was this" Sena sent them a look that made them turn to jelly. Her lower lip quivered and her eyes soften and tears gleamed as she sniffled, and hugged her body like a scared animal.

Sena let out a whimper. "**onegai**… (please…)"

"Why didn't you use it on Agon?" Yamabushi asked, he was crying slightly, feeling sorry for Sena, for no apparent reason besides the fact she looked like a kicked puppy.

"Because he always looks away, see" Sena pointed to Agon, who turned away. Unsui on the other hand was hugging her and patting her head. Ikkyu was on the ground apologizing and begging for forgiveness for everything he ever did wrong.

"…" they all turned to Agon, who had a flushed and irritated face, but he was looking away.

'He's a genius' they thought.

"Well, I have to go, bye!" She smiled as they let go and she rushed off leaving only a cloud of dust.

"Ah, if only Sena-chan were a boy, she'd make a great running back" Yamabushi sighed.

"But she's not" Agon glowered at his senpai with a face that would scare the devil.

"…R-right…"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to ask Sena where she was going for school?" Unsui stated,

"Tch, it's not for six more month. Just call Mihae-ba when the time comes" Agon scoffed, and walked away.

"Agon, where are you going, there's still practice" Unsui called out.

"Ha, like I need to practice" Agon lifted a hand to signify he was leaving.

"You know, sometime I wish Agon was more like Sena, and Sena was more like Agon…" Unsui muttered as he shook his head, and messaged his temples trying to rid himself of that incoming migraine.

" Why? !" the two others asked.

"Agon would be more willing to participate, and Sena would be less likely pushed into doing other people's work…"

"Hm, I see…" 'For a minute there I thought Unsui wanted Agon to act like an innocent little girl and Sena to act like a playboy punk'

"Ah, you mean that, yeah…" 'For a minute there I thought Unsui-san wanted them to cross dress…'

"…" 'What did they think I was talking about?' Unsui wondered.

Ikkyu thought about Agon wearing a frilly pink and white maid outfit…

While the same time Yamabushi thought about Agon acting cutsy and skipping around smile brightly and giggling.

"IKKYU!" Unsui shouted alarm as the boy fell over and started to foam at the mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Yamabushi-senpai hel- YAMABUSHI-SENPAI!" the older man was on the ground trembling, his body was spazzing and jittery. His right arm was twitching around violently as to ward away evil!

'A-all I said was I wish that Sena and Agon be more like each other…?' "What's going on? !" Unsui shouts to the sky.

**-Somewhere else-**

"A-a-achu!" Sena sneeze a high pitch sneeze, and someone else sneeze, but it was more powerful and loud.

"Huh?" Sena looked around, "Is there someone there?" there was a small road with a telephone pole, that divided into a four way intersection.

She didn't see a soul. "Hm… maybe it was my sneeze, and it echoed…" Sena glanced around one last time and left it at that.

Unknown to her, Agon had been following her, and he was hiding behind a corner of the furthest right intersection. He peered out and watched her walk along.

A little later they reached a busier street filled with shops and restaurants and people.

"Hey, look! It's the Amai Ame Café uniform!" some school boys pointed.

"Wah… she's so cute!" some punks shouted.

"Do you think she has a boyfriend yet?" a college student on his way to art school asked his friend.

"Hey girl, say the lines!" a shop owner teased.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

"Hm" Sena stopped "oh" she realized they were talking to her "um…ahem" she cleared her throat and then said "Amai desu ka? (Is it sweet?)" sweetly while winking and giggling.

"_**KAWAII**_!" _**NOSEBLEED GEYSER!**_

Sena stood there in shock, eyes opened so wide, it was comical, as blood painted the streets "… Are you all okay? !" she shouted with arms in the air, she was about to go over and help the closes man when,

"Just ignore them, someone else might get the job!" Agon shouted stepping out of his hiding place.

Sena turned around, with her arms still in the air, but Agon was quick on his feet, and out of sight before Sena even turned fully.

"I must be hearing things" Sena covered her mouth "but oh, the phantom voice is right! If I don't hurry, someone else could be hired!" Sena gasped and then ran, which then caused her skirt to lift and everyone saw her intricate lacy white underwear adorning her firm bouncing butt as her beautifully sculpted legs rushed her away… Let's just say Agon didn't need to do anything, the blood loss will kill them all…

Agon had to admit… his baby cousin was growing up to be a _**fine**_ woman. But that also meant, there was going to be a mass murder in Japan… strictly of males.

**-At Amai Ame Café-**

"Rika, Mona!" Sena ran through the doors in a huff.

"Sena? ! What's wrong?" a, short white haired, girl with green eyes asked, suddenly pouring hot coffee over a customer's lap.

"OW!" the man screamed in pain.

"Oops… I'm so sorry, sir, let me get that for you" She smiled charmingly.

"O-Okay…" the brunette man goofily smiled and blushed as the girl wiped up his lap as she squatted to the floor.

"Rika…" some moans were heard from other tables as they watched the albino girl worked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rika, I didn't mean to scare you into pouring the customer's drink on him, I'm so sorry" Sena bowed three times before, the man told her,

"N-No, it's fine, hehehe" the man was chuckling as he watching Rika's face centimeter's away from his knee.

"Ah, Rika, where is the manager? I need to speak with him, I want a job here" Sena was panting and red cheeked since she ran all the way across town in less than ten minutes.

"Really?" Rika perked up and stood up, the man saddened as Rika stood up, but right then he saw Sena…

"A-… Angel!"

"An Angel? Where?" Sena asked Rika, she looked around. People all turned to stare at her, the pink cheeked, bright eyed girl, with the beautiful golden tan legs.

"I-I don't see one, oh! But I do see the manager and Mona… I think he's scolding her… are those banana's in her pocket?" Sena asked in a whisper. Rika sighed, and took Sena over to the employee section, which led to the back way to the kitchen since the window they were looking into that led to the kitchen, was really only a window. There was no door there, and they would have had to jump to get inside…

"Yeah… the manager keeps telling her not to sneak bananas away from the kitchen, but she just won't stop…" Rika shrugged as they entered the locker room.

"Well bananas are a very good source of vitamin B6 and a good source of vitamin C, potassium, dietary fiber, and manganese" Sena inputted, most she learned from Mona, who was knowledgeable about all things bananas… and baseball, but that was about it.

Rika on the other, if Sena could remember right, liked rugby, and was now showing some interest in football.

'How could Rika love such a violent sport… well I have violent family members I love… could that be the same?' Sena thought she had an epiphany when Rika pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Not to mention calories…" Rika stated as they stopped in front of the kitchen door.

"Her bra size went up again, didn't it?" Sena turned to Rika, with a serious face.

"Yup" Rika rolled her eyes as she was about to push the doors open.

"DD?" Sena asked.

"F" Rika replied as they went inside.

"Wow…" Sena was both impress with Mona's boob size, but also the large clean white kitchen.

"Yup, but that's all that grew …" Rika sighed.

"Rika…" Sena sighed, knowing the albino was insulting Mona's lack of brainpower.

"What, the same thing happens to you…" Rika eyed Sena.

"… W-what do you mean? I know I'm stupid, b-but I think I'm getting smarter… I think" Sena wanted to cry, she wasn't that dumb, was she?

"No, I meant, your breasts grew, but you don't look as you've gain any weight" Rika smiled.

"O-oh" 'But I am pretty dumb… still…'

"Sena, you're not stupid, now come let's go talk to the manager about the job" Rika pulled Sena over to the kitchen.

'How does she know what I'm thinking?' Sena wondered as they made their way to the middle of the kitchen, away from the warm ovens.

"Boss, remember Kobayakawa Sena" Rika asked, as she introduced the brunette to the man.

"Ah, yes, I do, will you be working here Kobayakawa-kun?" the man with the white hair, white from age, not from being albino, asked. (Note: Older men can call younger women with the suffix -kun attached.)

"**Hai**, I have my entire family's blessing" Sena nodded, her hands formed fist as her sides. She looked about pump to punch someone's lights out, but in an adorable way…

"Hahaha, Sena, you aren't here to get married, you're here to work" Mona, the short curly/ wavy haired girl, laughed.

"Yes, and as for you Raimon-kun" the elder man narrowed his eyes.

"**Jiji**, stop calling me that…" Mona rolled her eyes, Sena looked from Mona to the manager/ boss.

"Grandpa?" Sena asked, her voice going up a pitch.

"Sena isn't it obvious max? ! Raimon Takana" Mona pointed to herself, and then to the white haired man "Raimon Tasuku" apparently related.

"Oh… No, I didn't see it. You don't look anything alike!" Sena panicked, was there something wrong with her eyes, was she going blind from not eating enough fruit?

"Hahaha, that's a good, why would I want to look like an old man" Mona laughed.

"Hmph, the nerve of you Takana…" Tasuku shook his head.

"Well you are old" Mona shrugged. (Note: Mona is a nickname like Monta, because Monta's real name is Tarou.)

The two kept arguing…

"Do- do they always do this?" Sena asked wearily.

"Fight? Yup" Rika rolled her eyes and sighed placing a hand on her waist as she waited for them to stop and notice there were other people present.

"… I-I see… hm" Sena wasn't so sure about working there anymore, she didn't really like to see family members fight each other, no matter how much they hated each other…

"**A-ano**… maybe I-I should leave…" Sena muttered, the two became quiet.

"Oh, you don't want to work here Kobayakawa-kun?" the old man asked surprised.

"I-it's not that, I really like it here, but-"

"Ah man, Sena, I'm sorry. I forgot how big family is to you… alright, I promise this: I won't argue with grandpa… when you're around" Mona added that last part after some thought.

"Oh, are you sure you can do that?" Tasuku asked his granddaughter, almost teasingly.

"…Listen grandfather. Sena is my best friend, and not only that, she's a good kid, and a very hard worker… If we lose her, we'll be losing business… and if we lose business mom's gonna make you retire and sit in front of the t.v all day with her, watching soaps… Do you really want to die of boredom?" Mona asked.

"…Now, I'm asking seriously of both you and Kaitani-kun, do you really think Kobayakawa-kun can bring more business? No offense"

"None taken" Sena chirped.

"… Just look outside the window" Rika pointed as Mona crossed her arms and they both smirked. Tasuku turned and gaped!

Outside the shop, there was a crowd of men trying to enter the shop at the same time.

"It's her!" they shouted, pointing to the startled brunette.

"Ah, it's them… Are you all okay now? !" Sena asked jumping over the window to land out in the café, she went over and opened the glass door to let them in.

"Hehehe"

"Sorry, but you can only be in here if you're a customer" Rika jumped out in the open next.

"If you don't order, get out" Mona jumped next.

The crowd stared at these three girls.

An albino beauty with a charismatic nature. A busty brunette with an attitude. And finally, another brunette with beautiful legs, who was…

"Welcome to Sweet Candies Café~ Is it sweet enough for you? Hehehe" Sena smiled leaning forward taking their breath away with her captivating smile and bright eyes.

"_**TOO CUTE!"**_

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>KH: <strong>Do you like it? *unsure*

**KG**: Yes! I love you! *hugs*

**KH**: … don't be fooled… she's really scary… oh, if you like it, Ill continue to post it, if not, I'll just end it via email to her when she goes back home


	2. What's a Y, but an X without a leg

**Wait, What?**

**Pairing:** Hiruma x FEMSena

**Warning: **Lots of genderbending, so far:

Sena/Sena

Riku/Rika

Monta/Mona

Mamori/Mamoru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it, just the OC's, such as old man Tasuku.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you and apologies to the following:<strong>

**Thanks to HikariAi for reviewing, and sorry for the wait. Yup Monta and Riku are female too. Yup Agon is Agon-nii-chan, and he's overprotective, let's see how Hiruma fairs with that…**

**Thank-you SleepyPuppy for reviewing, sorry for taking too long to update. Well, Hiruma will meet Sena next chapter, that's for sure… I hope you like this chapter though.**

**Thank-you killmemarzgurl for reviewing, I apologize for not updating for about two months… I'm glad you like this, oh my author note was an argument with me and a friend… Yes it's HiruSena, HiruFemSena, so I hope you like this new chapter, the next will contain lots of hirusena!**

**Thank-you Almiloveskiro for reviewing, sorry for taking so long to update, I usually update on a cycle of one fic a week… But I'm glad you like my stories and my writing style, and thanks for the compliment, it is much appreciated! I always get a kick out of messing with Agon, so it's a win-win, I guess. Well, here's the next chapter; I hope you like it!**

**Thanks SasoLOVE111 for the review, sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter.**

**Thank-you Drostste7 for reviewing, Here's. The. Update~!**

**Thank-q to puretsubasa for reviewing, I hope you're still interested, if not, then I don't know what to say.**

**Hello, and thank-you to Haruhi(dot)Hime for reviewing, I still can't put that dot in… anyways sorry for the delay, yup, Riku and Monta are genderbent, and many more will be too, I hope you'll like this new chapter.**

**Thank-you SuperfluousActions for reviewing, I'm sorry for the delay, I'm glad you like it, and I hope you're still gonna read it. Hiruma's gonna do something in the next chapter, the one after this, not this one, I hope you like this chapter though!**

**Marysue, the anonymous review, I don't know what you regard as a marysue, but I honestly can tell you, I don't think marysue lifestyle as boring, seeing as I grew up a servent, poor, and living in a murder infested area… so, yeah, sure call this fic what you want, but this is how I want Sena to be, cause not all people are gonna grow with traumatic scars or are mental like me… thanks for the review~**

* * *

><p><strong>KuraiHikaru aka KH aka author of this fic: <strong>Well,I guess I should continue with this fic, huh? Haha, it's pretty interesting to write; I never wrote a femfic before, so this is new to me. So I hope you enjoy it. Onto the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What's a Y, but an X without a leg.<strong>

**-Five months has passed-**

Sena was checking on her phone again, a few missed calls, and messages, but none from the one person she's looking for. She sighed and dejectedly put it away, as she swept the café's floors.

"Sena, have you decided yet?" Rika asked as she wiped down a table, it was closing time and the girls got different chores. The kitchen was Tasuku's territory, and that left Sena with sweeping and moping the floors, Rika wiping down table chairs and windows, while Mona got bathroom duty…

"Man, why do I get bathroom duty? ! This stinks MAX… Literally!" Mona groaned as she stepped out of the blue tiled bathroom, her face was a little green.

"Hahaha… if you want to trade" Sena suggested smiling wearily, Mona really did look sick.

"No, I won't take advantage of ya Sena, besides you're making us killer business, can't let ya get sick!" Mona smiled as she lean against her mop.

"O-Okay" Sena nodded, "**ano**, what was the question again, Rika?" she turned to Rika.

"What question?" Mona asked, turning to Rika too.

"I asked Sena if she decided yet, you know, which high school you wanted to go to?" Rika stopped wiping and look at the small brunettes. Sena was the smallest out of the three, Mona was next, and Rika was the tallest, but she was barely 160 cm tall (5 ft), so they were all basically chibi-s.

"Ah, right. We have to decide soon!" Mona shouted, then groaned, "I forgot, man this is the worst max!" Mona sighed.

"Why is it the worst?" Sena asked Rika, stopping from her sweeping to turn to the albino.

"Hahaha, because, Mona has terrible grades… she's gonna be cramming all week for the high school examinations" Rika smirked.

"… Then I'll probably have to cram twice as hard…" Sena muttered to the floor as she swept the last of the dirt into the dust pan.

"…" the other two girls looked at each other then at Sena, feeling sorry for the girl. It wasn't like Sena was stupid, but when it came to Math and English, Sena just didn't get it. Math was a problem for her, Sena was more of a history type person, and English was hard for her because the grammar is so irregular and the language was the opposite of Japanese, everything was flipped in a sentence…

"Hey, I can help you if you want?" Rika suggested leaning over the table.

"Huh, oh no… I couldn't, you'll have to study too, and if you help me, then you'll definitely sleep in on exam day…" Sena muttered.

"Hahaha, she's got that right, have you ever been on time, ever?" Mona laughed slapping her thighs as she put the bathroom mop away.

"… Right…" Rika's eye twitched, though she annoyed by the fact that everyone knew her to be constantly late for important outings, she couldn't help but feel offended by the comments.

"It's fine, I'll figure out something. Mm, maybe I can get Agon-niichan to help me, though I don't really want to bother him… he's probably busy… I can just study by myself…" Sena visibly wilted.

'Busy with girls…' both girls thought as Sena sighed and went off to get the mop used for cleaning the café area.

"Well, I guess you can do that… Or!" Rika turned quickly and in a flash she was up behind Sena.

"O-or?" Sena was abruptly turned by said albino, Sena flinched.

"Or, you could get Mamo-Nii to help you!" Rika exclaimed.

"Mamoru-niichan?" Sena asked, blinking, she turned to Mona when Mona gasped.

"That's true! Heck, I'll probably need help, I'll go with you!" Mona grinned.

Rika and Sena looked at each other knowingly 'She just wants to get close to Mamo-nii…' 'She still has a crush on Mamoru-niichan, doesn't she?'

Both girls nodded and turned to look at a silly Mona giggling to herself as she thought of the auburn haired blue eyed teen.

After they all closed up shop, the three girls got back into their street clothes and headed off to the train station.

"Ah, hey, Mona, why don't you just go to Deimon, since you want to be so close to Mamo-nii so much" Rika suggested, she was wearing faded torn jeans, a white tank-top with a jean jacket.

"Hey, yeah, that's a MAX great idea!" Mona cheered, she was wearing a khaki leather jacket, a white T-shirt with a picture of a banana on it, and a beige skirt with black leggings.

Sena and Rika laughed at Mona being so straightforward with her crush on Mamoru. It wasn't funny that Mona was so straight-laced and honest, it was funny because she was enthusiastic about everything!

Sena wished she could be honest with her own feelings… When she was small, well smaller, Sena had a crush on her older cousins, all three of them. But as she grew older her crush seemed to turn into admiration and love, in a familial way. The person she loved the most, and admired the most happened to be the most protective of all her older cousins.

Agon.

'I don't know why, but I think we're drifting, worse than before… is it because of my job? *Sigh* Soon Agon-niichan will find a girl, get married and settle down… I'll only be the little cousin who got in the way… I really need to grow up, but I can't help wanting to grow up with my nii-chan, right?' Sena thought as she looked up at the sky, it was turning a darker color, matching her long overalls she wore. Overalls on a child is adorable, overalls on a teenager would seem strange, but she made them work, especially because they fitted snuggly against her luxurious legs and large breasts.

The small brunette was sulking so much she didn't even notice her friends staring worrisomely at her.

They knew when Sena was depressed, she couldn't keep it a secret, she was an open book, but she'd never tell anyone what's bothering her. She was too stubborn for that. But that just makes them worry more since they also knew she was an over-thinker. Meaning, she over analyzes things and blows them out of proportion and then panics and ultimately breaks down, all the while trying, and the key term being _**trying**_, to keep up face just to make sure 'no one' knew.

'Of course everyone knows…' the two girls thought, so they tried a different approach; taking a guess. Sena wasn't so complicated, she was a simple girl, simple but sweet girl.

"Mamoru-kun will sure be happy to see us, he won't have a problem helping us, actually I'm sure he'll be psyche to help us" Mona tried, maybe she was worried that she was about bother her older cousin?

"Yeah… I guess" Sena murmured staring at the sidewalk, no surprise look.

'Must be something else' Rika thought as she looked over to Mona and shook her head. 'Hm, what else were we talking about, what triggered this… think, did she ever sulk before?' Rika thought back to when they were cleaning in the store. In fact, all month Sena had been sighing like a love-sick puppy, but Rika knew better.

'If Sena is in love she would be blushing and stuttering, not dazed and depressed' it just so happened that Rika was Sena's first crush. Thinking back Rika was sort of a tomboy as a child, being mistaken as a boy wasn't so hard to believe.

They arrived at the train station and went to buy tickets.

'So it has to be something else, but what… wait- didn't… yeah, hahaha I can't believe I didn't see this coming?' Rika was laughing at herself for being so dense.

"What's so funny Rika? Oh, Rika, you're buying the wrong ticket, that's our train" Sena pointed out, it so happens that Rika lived a ways away, sure she lived in Tokyo, but she lived in a different district. So why was she working here?

Sena.

When Sena was ten, the first friend, beside her family was Rika, but Rika's family was always on the move. That day…

**-Flashback!-**

"Sena… I have to go now, but we'll always be friend, ne?" A small albino child stood next to a moving truck, she was in shorts and blue jacket.

"Mm…mm" a small spiky haired brunette nodded solemnly, tears slipping down her round pink cheeks.

"Don't cry, I'm sure we'll see each other someday" Rika wiped Sena's tears with her thumbs.

"…" Sena just stared into those green eyes.

"Bye…" Rika was about to get into the moving truck when Sena tackled her to the ground and cried,

"No! I don't want Rika to move" Sena snuggled her sobbing face into Rika's T-shirt.

"Sena…" Rika patted her head, when Sena's head pop up to stare Rika in the face.

"I know I'm being selfish, but-but Rika is my only friend! Only Agon-niichan, Unsui-niichan, and Mamoru-niichan talk to me… b-but everyone else just beats me up" Sena's eyes began to leak more tears as she looked down, still a top of the albino child.

"… how about you keep in contact then?" an albino man got off the truck and came up to the two small girls.

"R-really, is that okay? !" Sena asked Rika, looking at her with those large eyes, she was whimpering.

"…Of course that's okay, its great" Rika patted Sena's head as she hugged her, 'Oh, Sena if only you did this to everyone, no one would hurt you…' Rika sighed. Too bad Sena was always busy running away from her bullies rather than giving them the puppy dog look. (KH: Hey, if someone bigger than you threaten to kill you when you were ten, wouldn't you run?)

"Here's my cell phone, input your data" Sena handed Rika her cell phone as she dug it out of the front pocket her shorts.

"You have a cell phone?" Rika's dad asked incredulously. A ten year old had a cell phone, and here he had just gotten one…

"Yup, my nii-chan-s all pitched in a got me one, they all told me to keep it on me at all times, but sometimes I forget to call them when someone's chasing me screaming murder…" Sena said, her voice was so innocent and small, but what she said shocked the white haired man.

'Kid these days are so violent… oh Rika, keep being Sena-chan's friend' Rika's father looked to his daughter, Rika just nodded as she hugged her smaller friend. She was a smart child for her age, very mature and that made the man very proud.

**-Flashback over!-**

"Rika, Rika~" Sena called, but Rika was still zoning out.

"EARTH TO RIKA!" Mona shouted in Rika's ear.

"Ugh, you're so loud…"

"Our train is here, so you're coming with us to see Mamoru-niichan?" Sena asked, as they got on board, everyone made room for the girls.

"Huh, uh, yeah. I haven't seen him in a while either, and I might as well study with you guys" Rika smiled, as a man gave up his seat to her, but she just let an older woman sit, as did the other girls.

"That's a great idea" Sena and Mona nodded.

"So, Sena… how's Agon?" Rika asked, Mona looked at the albino like she was crazy.

'W-Wait, Rika can't possibly fall for Agon, he's a womanizer! Rika hates womanizers!' Mona thought with wide eyes, she turned to look at Rika who was staring intently at Sena. Mona turned to Sena.

"…Oh" Sena looked surprised.

"I-I wouldn't know… I-I haven't seen him in a while…" Sena responded, looking down at her feet, then sighing again, more depressed than ever.

'So that's it… wait, she hasn't seen him, but he's at the café most of the time…' Mona thought as she remembered the dreadlocked teen who'd come in to order and then leave instantly when Sena comes around. He'd then stick around outside or hide behind a telephone pol-

'So that's it, that's what he was doing…checking up on Sena without having her know, and Sena, being clueless as she is, thinks Agon's avoiding her… *sigh*… this family is so weird' Mona thought as she pulled out a banana from her pocket… (On a different train Raimon Tasuku is eating a banana).

"Don't worry, I bet he's just really busy with school, didn't you say he plays football?" Rika asked.

"Y-yeah, he does, doesn't he…? Hm…" Sena lifted her hand to her face and pressed the side of her curled hand to her mouth, tapping it a few times in a gesture than told them she was thinking.

"I got it!" Sena's head popped up and she turned to her two companions.

"What?" Mona and Rika asked.

"I'll go to Shinryuji!" Sena shouted, unbeknownst to her Agon was sitting a few seats away, he went wide-eyed.

"… Wait, isn't- isn't it an all boy's school?" Rika asked unsure of what her small friend was thinking.

"Yes it is" Sena nodded.

"…Sena… you're a girl" Mona pointed out.

"Not for long…" Sena smiled as her two friends went wide-eyed.

"NO!" every man in the train shouted, the train rattled.

"!" the three girls were hugging each other looking around.

"…Um, were you all listening in on us?" Sena asked, the men who were all facing the three girls.

"Oh no…" "Of course not" "No way we'd be listening in on Sena-chan" "Nuh-uh"

"…" the three girls looked at one another, and thought,

'They were listening…'

**-Getting off the train-**

"Sena… what are you planning, you can't be thinking about, sex change surgery… can you?" Rika asked as she pushed Sena out of the train, as Mona blocked the men from following.

"Sex change what?" Sena asked Rika.

"Wait, if you weren't thinking about that, what did you mean when you said 'not for long'?" Mona asked, as she caught up to the two girls.

"I was just thinking of cutting my hair and wearing men's clothing"

"…no, your hair is so pretty" Mona whimpered as she caressed Sena's hair with her tan cheek.

"That's what you worried about? The actual problem with that plan lies here" Rika poke Sena's white, pink heart, T-shirt right in the middle of the heart.

"Her overalls?" Mona asked.

"My T-shirt?" Sena asked.

"No, your D sized breasts" Rika sighed.

"Oh, you're still mad about being the only C left in our group, don't worry Rika, you'll grow bigger, just eat more bana- ow" Rika smacked Mona over the head.

"You can't hide them" Rika shook her head as she came face to face with the smallest brunette.

"I can just wear a big T-shirt" Sena pouted and Rika just sighed.

'Stubborn…'

"That would have to be really big T-shirt" Mona pointed out as she hooked her arm around Sena's shoulder.

"I'll find one… or I could bind my breasts!" Sena nodded.

"That's unhealthy, Sena" Rika tried to reason.

"…" Sena continued to pout. 'I'm going to Shinryuji even if it kills me…' "Oh, don't tell Mamoru-niichan, I want it to be a surprise!" Sena turned to her two friends, whom just looked at each other shaking their heads and shrugging.

Reaching Mamoru's school, because they knew the teen was probably at a meeting, or maybe at Kendo practice, the girls asked around.

The students there were more than happy to help a couple of cute girls, especially the boys.

"**Arigato senpai **(Thank-you upperclassman)" Sena thanked a boy from the baseball team, the boy stuttered out a no problem, as Rika pushed Sena away from the drooling boys.

"I'll see you soon, I'm gonna join baseball team" Mona winked to the rest of the team whom blushed as she rushed off after the speeding two.

Arriving at the kendo club room, they slid open the door to come face to face with a short auburn haired teen with deep blue eyes.

"Sena…" the man in the kendo uniform breathe out Sena's name, almost like a gasp.

"Hi, nii-chan~" Sena sang out, bright eyed and cheery.

"Oh, Anezaki's sister?" someone from the dojo asked, as they turned to Mamoru who was blocking the entry way.

"Ah, no, Sena's my cousin… my baby cousin" Mamoru turned and narrow his eyes at anyone who dared tried to come near the door.

"Ah, don't be such a stick in the mud, we just want to see the little thing" two men jumped him while another went to the door to block the girl from seeing him get dog piled on.

"Oof" Mamoru hit the ground.

"Hey there sweetie, did you come see your- Whoa…" the man turned to the door, and when he laid his eyes on the bright eyed girl.

"Hello, yes I came to see Mamoru-niichan, where did he go?" Sena looked around, trying to look under the man's arm he placed to block her view.

"Forget about your nii-chan for a minute, why don't you talk with me?" he leered down at her.

"Uh, but I wanted nii-chan to-" Sena frowned when she cut off again.

"Anything your nii-chan can do, I can do better" the man tried to reach out to grab her hand when,

"Excuse us but we're here to talk to Mamo-nii, not you" Rika pulled Sena away.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Rika narrowed her eyes as she came up to the man.

"…" the man looked the albino girl up and down.

"Damn Anezaki, you got some hot cousins" the man stated to the fallen Mamoru, forgetting the girls were standing right there. Rika knew those kind of men were trouble…

"Rika isn't my cousin, we just grew up together" Mamoru corrected, struggling out of the two's grip whom loosen their grip when they spotted the girls.

Mona stuck her head inside the door, avoiding the man's arm.

"Mamoru-kun!" Mona spots Mamoru "Let him go right now!" Mona shouted as she entered the studio with a gusto, and the two immediately got off.

"Yes ma'am" they saluted Mona, red lined their cheeks as they watched the girls rush on over.

"Mamoru-niichan, are you okay?" Sena asked as she and Mona went to help their senpai up.

"Yeah, just peachy" Mamoru sweat dropped as he watch his senpai-s drool over his three 'sisters'.

"What's up with the jerks?" Rika asked with her arms crossed, she thumb over to the man who was blocking the door before.

"My senpai-s, will be out of the club soon, so they're a little tense…" Mamoru dusted himself off.

"Oh, they're getting kicked out… serves them right" Mona muttered the last part. If Mona wasn't a girl, and wasn't hot the three second years men would have picked a fight with her, but she is, so they're not going to.

"No, they're not getting kicked off, third years at Deimon can't participate in any extracurricular activities, we must focus on our studies for college" Mamoru explained.

"…Well that sucks" Mona stated "And here I thought I was goin' to be playing baseball all three years"

"Wait, Mona-chan, you're coming to Deimon?" Mamoru asked a little surprised.

"Yup" Mona pointed to the skies.

"That's great, I'll be your senpai then" Mamoru smiled, which turned Mona to mush.

"Sen-senpai, ha~" Mona went into love struck mode.

"Oh, are Ri-chan and Sena going to be coming to Deimon too?" Mamoru asked turning to the two other chibi-s.

"No" they both answered.

"Huh, why not?" Mamoru asked Sena, as Sena asked Rika.

"Well, Seibu is closer to home, hey don't worry Sena I'll see you at work, it's just my parents have friends from work whose kids go there" Rika explained.

"Mm, it's okay, I don't want Rika to be troubled into traveling so far from home every day, 12 miles is better than 24 miles" Sena nodded, understanding.

(KH: The café's pay wasn't all that great, but the tips were killer. Sure in Japan they don't tip, but in that kind of café they do. So the commute is okay, with trains.)

"What about you Sena? Where are you going? Why not come to Deimon? It's only a 30 minute walk from your house" Mamoru asked, and with every question and statement Mamoru took a step closer to the shrinking brunette; everyone else in the dojo sweat dropped.

"I-I really want to go to a certain school… it's a private, one gender school!"

"Really?" 'I guess that's fine, but still…' Mamoru nodded in consideration.

"Hai, b-but I-I don't think I can get in… seeing as I'm not smart"

"Oh, don't worry, just try your hardest, and study hard, you'll definitely get in" Mamoru smiled down at his little cousin.

"Mm! I'm gonna study right now" Sena then pulled out her notes from school… but sadly it was completely blank…

"Um, you know, you should apply to multiple schools, you know, just in case that school gets filled up, or something" Mamoru suggested.

"Oh, that's a good idea! But where?" Sena asked.

"How about here?" Rika asked "and the school I'm applying to, if you don't get in there, you could always end up with either me or Mona and Mamo-Nii" Rika suggested.

"I don't know… I really don't want to take so many tests… what if the testing days were on the same day"

"It'll never hurt to try Sena, heck, you might get accepted to all the school" Mona gave a thumb's up, "And wouldn't your family be surprised, and proud!"

"Y-yeah!" Sena nodded, and jumped up and down.

"So it's settled then, you'll be applying to Deimon! … and of course Seibu…" Mamoru smiled, while in the back of his mind he's thinking 'I hope Sena fails all of her other exams… even if she fails ours she'll still get in, since we're lacking students…' (KH: What a horrible overprotective brother!)

"Mm" Sena nodded "Mamoru-niichan, please take care of me until exams are over" Sena bowed, jumped up straight and giggled as she rocked back and forth.

"Of course, let's all go to my house" Mamoru steered Sena to the door.

"Yeah, Anezaki's house" the upperclassmen cheered.

"He meant only the four of us" Rika deadpanned, as Mona glared at them all, making them flinch.

"Bye-bye" Sena waved as they left.

"Bye~!" they all waved and shouted.

"Man, they were cute… especially the small one, who knew Anezaki had such a hot cousin…" the brown haired upperclassmen clicked his tongue.

"Yeah, I hope she comes here, she'd make a cute cheerleader, they both would…" the short black haired one purred, walking backwards.

"Uh, aren't we, you know, done with clubs?" the pony-tailed brown haired one asked.

"Shut-up, don't ruin my fantasy!" the black haired one shouted, waving his arms, and knocking into someone, but it was him who ended up on the ground.

"O-oh I-I'm very sorry" the person who got bumped into apologized.

"Watch were you're going, tubby! Respect your upperclassmen!" the brunette stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me" the large round, chestnut shaped head teen bowed, he wore the uniform of Deimon, white shirt with sea foam green blazer and black slacks.

"Che, fuckin' fatty, don't go apologizing, it's his own fuckin' fault for running into you" a lanky blonde spiky haired teen spat at the friendly giant. Then turned his sharp gaze to the three… whom swallowed hard, but that stubborn lump wouldn't go away… and they knew they were in for it, no one messes with the demon commander from hell and was sane afterwards… no one…

**-Later that evening at the Kobayakawa Residence-**

"Momma, papa, I'm home!" Sena shouted as she took off her shoes and put them away, when she entered the living room she saw things were knocked over and scattered all over the floor…

"I wonder what's for dinner" she hummed, as she walked over the broken lamp and into the kitchen. There her, small father was hiding under a chair, while her small mother was on the table with a battery powered razor.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD!" Mihae shouted seething, as she waved around the razor like a madwoman.

"B-But, I-I already did" Shuuma muttered, rubbing the bald spot on the front of his scalp.

"I MEANT ALL OF IT!" Mihae jumped up and down. The old table couldn't take much more…

"Hi, momma! Hi papa! What's for dinner?" Sena asked smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, hi sweetie" her father greeted softly.

"Sena! Did you have fun with your nii-chan, how is he? Oh, dinner's ready, I made **Hayashi Raisu**, it's on the counter" her mother said sweetly, then went back into glare mode as Sena walked over to the counter and took a bowl to get some rice.

"SHAVE NOW!" Mihae stomped her foot once more, the table shook.

"I don't see why I have to shave my head all the time?" Shuuma drew circles on the floor with his finger, while sitting in the fetal position.

"It teaches you about morals and discipline…" Mihae explained, crossing her arms and nodding.

"It also keeps women from hitting on papa" Sena inputted in between bites of the rice.

'Now how is it our daughter knows so much… and yet knows so little?' her parents wondered.

Mihae got off the table, wiped it down, and set it while Shuuma went to the bathroom to shave off the rest of his hair… Sena went to her room to put her stuff away and came back to tidy up the living room, and then joined her family in finishing their dinner while explaining to them she's going to attend an all boys' high school. Her parents said whatever she wanted to do, they'd support her.

Who said Sena's family was sane? Sena included.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>KH: <strong>Ah…well, the story continues! Next on "Wait, What?", another time skip and more rushing around and crazy antics; meaning more confusion!

Up Ahead: **Chapter 3: Married, Already? !**

**P.S: For those who don't know, XX is female, XY is male.**


End file.
